Vinnie Gognitti
* Vinnie Gognitti is a supporting antagonist in Max Payne Max Payne 2 and a minor antagonist In the 2012 Video Game Max Payne 3 and the 2019 Video Game Max Payne 4. He is a mafia Caperogrime and mafia underboss Of the Punchinello Crime Family. He is voiced by Joe Dalo In the 2001 video game Max Payne he was voiced by Joe Dalo, Fred Berman And Jonathan D. Mellor. History * In Max Payne he wears Grey. * In Max Payne 2 wears Red. Biography He is a mobster who works for the Punchinello Family. Max Payne Playing It Bogart * Vinnie Gognitti was in the picture explaining that he would not screw up the Finitos because they would still be on Max Payne saying don’t do this. The Blood Veins Of New York * Vinnie Gognitti was talking through the microphone with Max Payne to know where the Punchinello comes through and actually he is telling him to get out of the hotel before meeting because there will be a crime scene soon. Let the Gun Do the Talking * On the letter He was telling Max Payne boasting about hitting the Russian Mob hard and how he knew Vladimir wouldn’t retaliate after such a crucial blow and then he answers it to him and then reminds him to get out of Jack Lupino’s Officer because Of the NYPD coming. He told him to get out and he said jump out after. Fear That Gives Men Wings * In Lupino’s room He is talking to Max Payne and then he tells him after being shot and he is alive saying you shot me. He tells the mobsters to kill Max Payne and then they tell Vinnie with pleasure Boss. Vinnie Gognitti starts to leave for Max Payne. He was leaving the apartment while Max Payne was on the run. * Vinnie Gognitti is chased by Max Payne on the rooftops along the Punchinello Goons shooting and then he is followed by roof while Max goes after him. * Vinnie Gognitti jumps onto the train allowing Max Payne to jump on top with him and then he ducks for cover being alive on top of the train himself ducking under. Police Brutality * Vinnie Gognitti is being chased by Max Payne across some rooftops and apartment buildings while mobsters attempt to kill him but he escapes Alive letting Max Kill them all while he moves for his own spot until he is accused before his arrest. * Vinnie Gognitti is chased by a police helicopter allowing Max to shoot the helicopter letting the police out safely for them to arrest Vinnie And then he is told to surrender and he is being chased again by Max to get him moving along. * Vinnie enters a construction site for Max to persue after him and then he goes to another apartment buildings. He enters an elevator and he is eventually cornered having a shootout. He is disarmed by Max Payne and he is leaving where Jack LupIno is. * Vinnie is then left bleeding in the alley and lets him head to Ragna Rock and he is later alive and then he is taken under arrest by Jim Brauvera for betraying Max. Category:Video Game Villains